THREE TWENTY
by SANDEFUR
Summary: Story length will be out of control these last three episodes in order to wrap everything up. Sequel to #319.


THREE TWENTY

by SANDEFUR

3-16-06/Thursday afternoon.

Kevin has arrived in New York City for a surprise visit with Lily. An elevator opens on to the 15th floor of a luxury condominium building. A member of the security staff escorts Kevin into the corridor…

"Here you are, sir. The Waters' family is in 15A, the first door on your right."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to escort me here. I could have found it on my own."

"I'm sure you could, sir. However, the Parkside is a high security building. All first time visitors are escorted to their destination. In fact, if your name hadn't been on the Always-Admit-List, you wouldn't have been permitted an unannounced visit."

"I guess airtight security is one of the perks the residents pay for?"

"Considering each unit costs many millions of dollars, they could expect no less."

Kevin nods his thanks and proceeds to the first condo. He notices the security guard waits by the elevator until the door to 15A is opened, and he is greeted. The woman answering the door is Vivian Waters, Lily's mother.

"Yes? Oh my goodness, Kevin Girardi? Oh my dear boy, come in. How good to see you again."

Smiling, Kevin rolls himself inside and accepts an effusive hug from Vivian.

"I finally managed to get time away from Arcadia, and decided to pay Lily a surprise visit."

"You couldn't have timed it any better. Lily just got back from physical therapy about half an hour ago, and is resting in her room. I know she will be thrilled. She's missed you so much."

"She said so?"

"Not in so many words. In fact, she rarely mentions you these days, but when she does, there's such a sadness in her voice. I can tell she has been very lonely."

"Is there any chance I could just surprise her?"

"That sounds like fun, but…oh dear, there are stairs between here and there. You see, Lily took over the old housekeeper's rooms. Like most people, we no longer have live-in help, and Lily insisted on having it because there is a private entrance. You know how independent she insists on being. We did have a temporary ramp installed, but when Lily progressed to crutches and a walking cast, we had the ramp removed."

"That's okay. It was just a silly whim on my part."

"Not at all. I think it's a very romantic gesture, and there may be a way…"

Vivian goes to a nearby desk, rummages through a drawer, and then finds the object she is looking for.

"I knew I had another key. All you have to do is turn left at the elevator, go the length of the hallway, make another left into the service corridor, and you're there. The door is marked '15A' just like the front entrance."

"Are you sure this will be okay?"

"Of course. After all, the two of you are engaged. Just don't let your reunion get too…enthusiastic."

"I promise to behave like a gentleman."

Vivian pulls a flower from a vase and hands it to Kevin. "Here, a yellow rose—her favorite."

A brief time later, Kevin is in the service corridor, and lets himself into the back entrance with the key. He has the long stemmed rose clutched between his teeth. He enters a small sitting room, finds no one there, but hears sounds from the next room. The door is slightly ajar, and Kevin quietly rolls into the room. There he freezes in shock. In the bed, covered by a sweaty sheet, Lily and a handsome young man are making love. For a moment they continue until Lily notices an appalled Kevin and screams…

"Oh my God! Kevin!"

Kevin drops the rose, turns and quickly rolls away while Lily calls after him.

"Kevin, wait! Sweetie, please let me explain!"

Kevin rolls himself along at a furious pace. In moments he is at the elevator, which by the hand of fate, opens at his first touch of the button. He enters and the doors close…

X X X X X

3-17-06/early Friday morning.

At the Oakview nursing home, Joan is making a before-school visit to Grace. She sits beside her friend and speaks ever so casually…

"I was planning to have sex with Friedman."

(Joan pauses. In her mind, she imagines Grace's response: 'Dude, that's pathetic'.)

"That's easy for you to say, laying there in a coma—free of all social pressures. And I know I have a lot more important things to worry about than my pathetic love life. The war with Ryan, the massacre at the Islamic Center, Carlisle's murder, Dad and me being arrested, and Luke's trial are all way more important. Still, after that horrible vision God gave me, I know the end is coming soon. I may lose. I might die still a virgin."

(Again, Joan imagines Grace's reaction: 'Way to think only of yourself, Girardi. I'm pregnant, and the father of my child is on trial for shooting me'.)

"Hey, we're focused on me now, okay? After Adam, I fell hard for Dylan, and don't bother saying it. You were right, he was just my rebound relationship. Still, it hurt me when he dumped me. That's why Friedman seemed such a good choice…a safe choice. I liked and trusted him. I thought we could be friends-with-benefits."

(Again, Joan imagines: 'If I wasn't in a coma, I'd be puking'.)

"He's not that bad, and he's a surprisingly good kisser. I thought by the time our senior prom rolled around, I'd be ready to…you know."

(Joan imagines: 'Do the deed? Bump uglies? Settle for sex without love'?)

"Yeah, all of that. But then, I made a terrible mistake. I decided I could trust him with my biggest secret. Like you said, secrets keep people away. By the way, since you're in a coma, I might as well tell you…"

"That you talk to God?"

Joan pauses and shakes her head in disbelief. "I've got to get a grip on my imagination."

Suddenly, Grace sits up and smiles. Joan realizes she is facing God.

"Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me any more. This is impossible."

Grace God responds, "Really Joan, is anything too difficult for God?"

"But what about free will? Unless…does this mean Grace is dead?"

"Merely asleep, and I have her permission."

"Oh, you're talking to Grace now?"

"I talk to everyone, Joan. Most ignore me because they are too distracted by life. Those in comas are in a unique position to hear my voice."

"Then why don't they remember you when they wake up?"

"Some do, but the natural mind struggles against all things supernatural. Look how easily you dismissed my existence after a bout with Lyme disease."

"Insanity seemed an easier choice than dealing with you. For instance, that vision you gave me last Saturday. Does that mean what I think it means?"

"The deaths at the Islamic Center are just a small taste of what Ryan has planned for the world."

"The world? Not just Arcadia?"

"His ambitions extend far beyond the boundaries of this city. However, you are ideally situated to stop his plans."

"Location is everything?"

"That and who you have on your side. Remember the message I sent you through Judith?"

"Uh, it's all true, and I'm not alone?"

Grace God smiles. "Don't be late for school."

Grace closes her eyes, and settles back on the bed. Joan realizes she is once again alone with just Grace.

X X X X X

Also that morning in New York City, Kevin is at the front desk of his hotel checking out. He turns and sees Lily standing nearby. She is leaning heavily on her crutches, and her left leg is in a heavy walking cast.

Lily asks, "Can we talk?"

"How did you find me?"

"You listed this hotel when you checked in with security yesterday."

"You timed it pretty close. Another five minutes and I would have been gone."

"I know. I wasn't going to come at all, but I couldn't leave things this way. If you're willing to listen..."

Kevin glances at his watch. "I'm catching a train in an hour. I don't know what there is left to say after what I saw, but I guess I can spare a few minutes. Let's get a cup of coffee."

Kevin rolls away towards the coffee shop without looking to see if Lily is following. She quickly calls out...

"Hey, slow down. I don't get around as easily as you."

Kevin looks back and can't help smiling.

"Now that's a touch of irony."

Kevin rolls forward to the door of the coffee shop, but he holds it open for her. With an awkward smile of gratitude, Lily maneuvers by Kevin. Once inside the restaurant, they both order just coffee, and there is an uncomfortable silence until they are served.

Kevin asks, "So who's the guy?"

"Matt? He's Dr. Matt Delano, and he works in the same orthopedic clinic where I was treated. I hadn't seen him in years, but we went to high school together. He was a senior when I was a sophmore."

"Oh wait, don't tell me. You had a huge crush on him back then?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because it's so cliche. Not what I would have expected from a surfing ex-nun, but then I never expected my saving-herself-for-marriage fiancee to be such a SKANK."

"I-I guess I deserve that. I'm so sorry for the way you found out."

"Yeah, it was a real kick in the crotch. But I notice you're not apologizing for what you did."

"No, I'm not. I love Matt, and I plan to marry him. I wanted to tell you before this, but your family has been going through so much lately..."

"You were waiting until the perfect time to break my heart? How kind of you. Tell me, did all of this start before or after you accused me of infidelity with Barbara Greyson?"

"The feelings were there before then, but the physical part didn't happen until after. He's a good man Kevin, and we have so much more in common than you or I ever did. It's a good match."

"That's what you thought about us a few months ago. I guess a second string reporter in a wheelchair can't compete with a doctor who can walk."

"Don't go there, Kevin. In or out of that wheelchair, this still would have happened."

In response, Kevin backs a short distance from the table, locks the wheels on his chair, and places his hands on the tabletop. With a mighty effort, Kevin struggles to his feet. Although he supports most of his weight with his arms, clearly Kevin's legs are taking some of the load. After a couple of seconds, an exhausted kevin plops back into his chair.

"Holy Mother of God! Kevin, you stood up!"

"You weren't the only one who was keeping a secret until the right moment. Goodbye Lily. Just remember, this Dr. Wonderful of yours is the kind of man who would steal a fiancee from a guy in a wheelchair. Good luck having a life with a guy like that."

Without a backward glance, Kevin rolls away...

X X X X X

Back in Arcadia at midday in the school cafeteria, Luke and Joan enter the dining area carrying their trays. Numerous students stare for a few seconds, and then look away to avoid eye contact. No comments are made aloud, but whispers follow the two Girardis as they cross the room.

Joan asks, "Which of us do you think is causing the biggest stir?"

Luke replies, "Me, by a slight margin. As student council president, you're better known, but my trial is on-going while yours is still months away. Why did I think returning to school for this one day was a good idea?"

"Hey, this isn't so bad. You should have seen the reaction at the start of the week. After the news of Dad's and my arrests, along with the re-running of that embarassing photo of me and Friedman, the jokes were frequent and cruel."

"How were you able to stand it?"

"I guess I've grown a thick hide since we moved to Arcadia. On the other hand, having loyal friends helps a lot."

Luke and Joan arrive at their usual table where Adam, Friedman, Dylan Hunter, Dillon Samuels and Noah Beaumont are waiting for them.

Friedman says, "Welcome back, buddy. It's good to see you with us again, even if it is just for today."

Everyone enthusiasticly adds their agreement.

"Thanks everybody. It's good to finally see some friendly faces. Adam, I heard about your troubles. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. It all happened just the way Ryan boasted it would. I was booked for misdemeanor theft, and by the time my Dad got me bailed out, nearly all of my scholarship offers had been rescinded. Something about a morals clause in most of the offers."

Joan asks, "Do you have any plans?"

"Berkeley is out, as well as any first tier school. I've already re-applied to State, and the college counselor says even if I do have a misdemeanor conviction on my record, it won't keep me from going there."

Dylan asks, "Is that likely? A conviction, I mean."

"It's hard to say. They found the missing art supplies in my locker at the Herald, but none of the stuff had my fingerprints. The public defender says we might get the charges dropped on that basis, but more likely the D.A.'s office will offer a plea bargain."

Joan protests, "But you're innocent! You've got to fight this."

"That's easy to say Joan, but not very practical. We can't afford a good lawyer, and the public defender is overwhelmed with other cases. If they offer a reduced charge with no jail time, I might have to take it."

Joan responds, "This totally sucks. I'm sorry I dragged you guys into my war with Ryan. It's caused us all nothing but trouble."

Noah asks, "Then isn't it time to fight back?"

Dillon says, "Fight back how? From what I've seen of this Ryan Hunter, he's too powerful to harm."

Dylan inquires, "Joan, you've been collecting evidence for months. Isn't there enough to at least do my uncle some damage?"

"Small stuff. Minor embarassments, but nothing that would bring him down."

Luke suggests, "Then maybe we should take a page from Ryan's book. Go after the people around him the way he has gone after the people around you, Joan."

"Who would that be? Not his family."

Dylan nods. "Yeah, he's hated my Dad for years, and now that he knows I'm on to him, Ryan is keeping me at arm's length."

Adam says, "What about Glynis? They were lovers, and it's possible he has a tender spot for her."

Automatically, those at the table glance across the room to where Glynis sits alone, reading a book and picking at a salad.

Joan asks, "What could we do?"

"I still have that nude portrait of her that I won the art show with. Mr. Thompson from the Franklin Gallery said if I ever wanted to sell it, he would handle the transaction."

Joan smiles. "That might stir some action. What else?"

Dylan says, "The two people Ryan is constantly relying on are his executive secretary, Mrs. Burke, and his chauffeur-slash-bodyguard, Jenkins."

Joan asks, "His chauffeur is also a bodyguard?"

Dylan nods. "He's ex-army, and totally loyal to my uncle."

Friedman says, "I can do an I.T. search of their backgrounds."

Joan responds, "Great, and that leaves Vera Lewis."

Dillon asks, "Miss Lewis the science teacher?"

Joan replies, "Yeah, on the surface she's Ryan's girlfriend, but that's just some sort of cover-up. We found out she's really a lesbian."

Noah remarks, "Wow, really? I never would have suspected."

Dillon responds, "It's not like she would wear a sign, but that gives me an idea. I have Miss lewis for last period general science. Maybe I can use that to also stir some trouble."

Dylan says, "Be careful Dillon. She can be dangerous."

"Little Miss Lewis? Oh please..."

Joan says, "He's right. We already suspect her of one murder."

"Okay, you've made your point. I'll need back-up."

Noah says, "Then count on me. I'll wire you for sound, and will be standing by in case you need a call to 9-1-1."

Luke says, "Sounds like everyone has their assignments. I'd love to help, but there's the matter of this trial..."

Joan says, "Then everyone stay focused on the job at hand. It's time to fight back."

X X X X X

A short time later, lunch has ended and the sub-defectives are begining to go their seperate ways. Luke and Friedman walk together...

Friedman says, "It's hard to believe they postpone a trial for a day because the judge has a dental appointment."

"Even judges are human. Friedman, about that newspaper photo..."

"Dude, it's not what it looks like."

"i know, Joan explained. What I don't get is why the two of you have broken up. I thought you were crazy about her."

"I was...I mean, I still am. I guess I realized it wouldn't work between us because of...religious differences."

"It matters that much?"

"Maybe I'm finally growing up. I've come to realize that our relationship with God is an important part of life."

"Odd. Every since Grace was shot, I've been thinking along the same lines. I'm sorry you and Joan didn't work out. Maybe she could convert?"

"Your sister has a very special connection to the universe. I would never interfere with that."

"Special connection? I first heard that a couple of years ago, and I laughed. Now, it doesn't seem so strange."

Meanwhile, back at the cafeteria exit, Joan pauses to talk with Dillon and Noah.

"I think I know what you have planned Dillon, and it's way above the call of duty."

"Joan, I literally owe you my life. Anything I can do to help, I'm there. And don't worry, I have the mighty Noah Beaumont standing by to come to my rescue."

The short freshman grins broadly at this. "Stop by the A-V department before your last class, and I'll wire you for sound. And don't worry, if need be, I can send whatever is said through the school's P.A. system."

Dillon smiles. "What a lucky break we have you on our side, Noah."

Joan adds, "Almost as if it were planned. Good luck you guys."

Noah and Dillon depart, and Joan notices a chubby, curly-haired kid with glasses standing nearby. Apparently he is waiting for an opportunity to speak to her.

Joan asks, "Do we have business?"

From behind her, Joan hears Dylan's familiar voice. "That's Scott Taschen. His old man was the creep from the Arcadia Free press who tried to get dirty photos of you and Friedman. What do you want, kid?" (FOOTNOTE)

Scott replies, "Look, I don't know what dealings you have with my Dad. I only see him one weekend per month. He just wanted me to pass along a message to Joan Girardi."

"You have my full attention. What's the message?"

"He said he has uncovered some information you would be very interested in. If you want to hear it, meet him alone at six p.m. at the Ninth Street Diner."

Dylan frowns. "That's it? She's suppose to meet your dad in some sleazy dive and trust that she will be safe?"

"Please, don't get angry. It's all I know. I told my dad this was a bad idea."

Joan asks, "What does that mean?"

"Everyone knows your reputation. How you're always hanging out with weird characters, and doing all sorts of weird things. No one is surprised you were finally arrested!"

Dylan takes a menacing step forward, and the terrified junior waddles away as quickly as he can.

Joan asks, "Is that true? Is that my reputation?"

Dylan reluctantly nods. "Sort of, but not to those who know you."

"Meaning, you've grown accustomed to my weirdness?"

Dylan switches subjects. "Are you going to meet Henry Taschen at that diner?"

"I can't afford not to. The guy might know something useful."

"Then I'll be there too. I've got your back."

"That's your father's line."

Dylan gives Joan a quizzical look.

Joan smiles. "Inside joke."

The bell rings and Joan and Dylan give each other a quick nod goodbye before heading in opposite directions.

X X X X X

At the end of the school day, Dillon enters the Audio-Visual room, takes a small wireless microphone from her purse and tosses it to Noah.

Dillon asks, "Any problems?"

Noah replies, "None. I got every word."

"So, let's hear it."

Noah begins rewinding the tape. "Ready in a minute. Uh, was it weird?"

"Getting hit on and making out with a teacher? A female teacher? Yeah, 'weird' pretty much covers it."

"I listened. It sounded like..."

"Like I enjoyed it? That was the idea. It wasn't all that horrible, but it definitely wasn't my thing. At least now Joan has the leverage she needs."

"Tell all or go to jail?"

"Maybe not jail, but at the very least, getting fired in a very messy scandal."

"Why not jail? You're a minor, and she propositioned you."

"I just turned 17, and our own tape shows a definite attempt at entrapment on my part. Still, if Miss Lewis cares anything about her teaching career, not to mention her reputation, she will have to give in to Joan to save her ass."

"Then let's hear your performance."

Noah pushes a button and the tape begins to play...

Dillon says, "Hey, what's with all of the static? You can't make out anything that's being said."

"I don't know what's wrong. I heard every word clearly."

Noah experiments with the sound equipment for awhile, but soon gives up. "It's no use. Maybe the N.S.A. has equipment that could filter this clear, but it's beyond anything the school has."

"So what went wrong?"

"The only thing I can figure is that she used a sophisticated electronic scrambler--the kind that can mess up any recording. That kind of gear is rare because it is so expensive."

"But not beyond Ryan Hunter's pockets. Damn! To think, I let that woman grope me with nothing to show for it."

Noah leers. "At least I got to hear it, and it was hot!"

"Oh, go take a cold shower, Freshman!"

X X X X X

That evening at the Ninth Street Diner, Henry Taschen sits in an isolated corner booth eating chili cheese fries. Joan and Dylan enter the diner, and Dylan directs Joan towards Henry's table. When Henry spots Dylan, he frowns and begins to look nervous.

"Henry Taschen? Hi, I'm Joan Girardi."

"Yeah, I recognize you from your mug shot in the paper. I thought you were coming alone. I don't want any trouble from your goon."

"Goon? Dylan? Hey, he sings in the church choir and attends weekly bible studies."

Dylan remarks, "Henry and I had an unfortunate disagreement over his photographic habits."

Henry says, "Not that it mattered. Some amateur got the shot, and the picture was published anyway."

Joan mutters, "I'm painfully aware of that."

The waitress appears to take their order. Joan is hungry, but a glance at the quality of food on Henry's plate causes her to shudder.

"I'll have a can of Sprite, unopened."

Dylan says, "The same."

The waitress shrugs and walks away.

Joan says, "Well Mr. Taschen, why are we gathered here?"

"The other night when I was trying to get compromising photos of you and your boyfriend, that represented the lowest moment in my career. You may find it hard to believe, but at one time I had a real passion for uncovering the truth. But in recent years, my career began to falter, and I no longer gave a crap."

There is a brief interruption as the waitress drops off their drinks.

Joan says, "I'm sure this is very cathartic for you, but we came here to gather useful information."

"I'm getting to it. Back to that night, as I was leaving, the other girl called out a challenge to me: If I were a real reporter, I'd be investigating why someone wanted a picture like that of you. For the first time in years, I was intrigued. I started investigating, and I found out it was Ryan Hunter who was behind the photo assignment. That got me looking deeper into our Mr. Perfect Citizen..."

"Let me save you some time. You found out the public persona of Ryan, the perpetual do-gooder, doesn't match his actual practices. Privately, and off the record, people will confess they are scared of Ryan Hunter. That he routinely blackmails, intimidates and crushes people. That he has recorrupted local government and the police, and the only reason you want to tell us instead of printing it in the Free Press is because no one has the guts to stand up and say so."

"So, you already knew all of this?"

"I've been shouting it from the rooftops for a year that Ryan is evil, but I've barely made a dent in this community."

"Is that why Mr. Hunter has suddenly turned against your family?"

"It's a part of it. Do you have any useful information to pass on, or is that it?"

Henry shrugs. "There is something unusual, but I don't know what it means. Early last spring, Ryan contacted an infamous legal firm in Los Angeles called Wolfram and Hart. Ever hear of them?"

Joan shakes her head no.

Dylan says, "I'm from L.A., and I'm vaguely aware that they are a big, powerful law firm that caters to the very rich."

"The very rich and criminal. Drug cartels, arms smugglers, corporate polluters, millionaire murderers, ex-dictators and so on. The internet rumors about this outfit would blow your mind. They have a reputation for getting their clients out of trouble by any means possible, and of being able to procure anything their deviant clients might want."

Joan nods. "Sounds just like the kind of place Ryan would hook up with."

"There's more. I found a bank president, who shall remain nameless, who was in an ethically challenged situation that Ryan bailed him out of. Afterwards, Ryan owned him body and soul. This banker arranged for Ryan a secret cash transfer of forty million dollars to Wolfram and Hart."

Dylan asks, "When you say cash...?"

"I mean actual one hundred dollar bills--400,000 of them. The banker kept track of some of the serial numbers. Shortly thereafter, the money began appearing in Eastern Europe."

Joan asks, "So what could Wolfram and Hart have procured for Ryan in Eastern Europe that cost forty million?"

"You got me, kid. This is way beyond my pay level. Anyway, that's all I got. So, how about a little quid pro quo?"

Henry points at his dinner tab and Joan nods her agreement. After a quick, "Thanks.", Henry departs.

Dylan asks, "So what do you think?"

"I think Ryan's plans extend far beyond this city."

X X X X X

Later, in the Girardi dining room, Will, Helen and Luke are finishing dessert as Joan enters...

"I'm home, and I'm starving!"

Helen responds, "Hi honey, I thought you and Dylan were going to a diner?"

"The place was a dive. Not even the resident cockroaches eat there."

"I'm surprised Dylan would take you to such a place. We have leftover pot roast--I'll fix you a plate."

"Thanks, and we didn't go there to eat or socialize. We were meeting an informant."

Will says, "An informant? Joan, I don't want you to keep taking risks like that."

"Chill Dad, I've been doing this a long time. Besides, I was meeting a reporter, not a gangster."

"Which you've done before."

"You got me there, but this time I was safe. I even had back-up."

"Well the next time you do this Nancy Drew bit, call on me for back-up. It's not like I don't have the free time."

Helen returns from the kitchen and places a steaming plate in front of Joan.

"Oh, this looks so good! So, what were you guys talking about when I came in?"

Helen says, "Will and Luke were filling me in on the jury selection. They finally picked the last juror at the end of court yesterday."

Luke adds, "Surprisingly, it was someone we are familiar with. Remember Dr. Hallowell, the guy who gave the anti-drug lecture a couple of years ago?"

Joan drops her fork and under her breath murmurs, "Juror God." She starts to chuckle.

Will asks, "Want to let us in on the joke?"

"Sorry, it just struck me as a funny choice. Did Grandpa make the selection?"

Luke replies, "He did. He said the guy didn't fit his usual profile of a sympathetic juror, but he had a hunch."

"By the way, where is Grandpa?"

Helen replies, "Upstairs taking a nap. Dad has been putting in a lot of hours for a man his age, and I insisted."

(The front doorbell rings.)

Will says, "I'll get it."

As Will heads to the front door, Joan ravenously digs into her dinner. At the front door, Will is surprised to find Roy Roebuck waiting...

"Roy, this is a pleasant surprise. Come on in."

"Thanks Will. I wasn't sure I'd be welcomed here, considering the circumstances."

"What circumstances? Roy, I know you're as innocent as I am."

"Then Joan hasn't told you."

"Told me what? Roy, what's this all about?"

"I'll be glad to explain, but it would be easier if we could do this in private with Joan present."

"Okay Roy. Go into the den and I'll get Joan."

Will returns to the dining room.

"Joan, Roy Roebuck is here waiting for us in the den, and he seems to think you know what he wants."

Joan looks at her barely touched dinner and sighs.

Helen says, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll keep it warm for you."

"Thanks Mom, this might take awhile."

A few moments later, Roy is staring into the empty fireplace as Will and Joan enter the den. Will closes all the doors and takes a seat behind the desk. Joan settles on the small leather couch.

Roebuck says, "First and foremost, I want to apologize for the problems I've caused this family. Joan, you were right. I should have burned the money."

Will reacts, "Roy, are you saying you did steal that money? That's not possible. We were in the evidence room together, and you were out of my sight for just a few seconds. I would have seen or heard something."

"No Will, I didn't steal the money, but didn't you wonder how half of it turned up during a search of my apartment?"

"I assumed it was planted."

"Will, I solicited a bribe from Ryan Hunter."

"Roy, no, not you of all people."

"I know. I still can't believe I did it. Why didn't I listen to you, Joan? You said Ryan would use that money to either control or destroy me, and you were right."

Will asks, "You knew about this?"

Joan nods. "I figured it out. Mr. Roebuck and I were looking into Luke's case when we found the discrepancy on your revolver's serial numbers. That put us on to Marie Brown's trail."

Roebuck continues, "But that night I sent a text message to Ryan asking for info on his employee, Mrs. Brown. I even included that I was planning to question her at noon the next day."

Will responds, "Which gave Ryan time to act. How did the bribe take place?"

"I found the money in an envelope left on the front seat of my car. By the time I began seriously looking for Mrs. Brown, she was gone."

Joan adds, "I realized Mr. Roebuck was the only one who could have tipped her off. When I confronted him about it, he confessed. Of course all of this was just an elaborate set up by Ryan."

Roebuck asks, "What do you mean, Joan?"

"He wanted us to find the discrepancies so we would focus our attention on Mrs. Brown. Then we would fall into her bait and switch of contradictory testimonies."

Roebuck says, "But the money? How did he know I would solicit a bribe? In 25 years as a cop, I've never done that."

"Ryan is like a chess player. He forsees every move a piece can make for several moves in advance. The money was always a part of his scheme. If you hadn't gone for the bribe, he would have gotten it into your hands somehow. Probably by breaking into your apartment and planting it."

"Then this mess still would have happened even if I had stayed honest? That blows."

Will says, "It's no coincidence Ryan has associated with people who were hurt when we brought down the old city government."

Roebuck adds, "And now, courtesy of the money found in that damn flower box, they will have their chance at revenge."

Will muses, "I never figured you for the flower box type."

"I'm not. It belongs to my neighbor, Mrs. Tanner. In my building, every two apartments share a common balcony. I only use my side for my barbeque grill."

Joan says, "Wait a minute. The flower box belongs to your neighbor? So tell me, that search warrant included the right to search your neighbor's property?"

"Of course not... Oh, I see what you're getting at."

Will says, "It was an unlawful search. The judge will have no choice but to throw out the evidence, even if it did have your fingerprints all over it."

Roebuck adds, "Without the money in evidence, it's just Marie Brown's word against mine."

Will nods. "A woman with a known grudge, and who has already given three different versions of her story. Roy, I'd say you were in the clear, and the case against me and Joan just got a lot weaker."

"You're right. That only leaves the property room videotape, and it doesn't prove anything."

Joan says, "I saw that tape. The head of I.A. showed it to me. By the way, he's not the brightest bulb in the chandelier. Has anyone considered what an incredible coincidence it was that the evidence box in Luke's case was stored right next to where the money was kept? And that the money box was in one of the few out-of-sight spots of the security camera?"

Will responds, "Joan, are you suggesting an inside job? All the property clerks are ex-cops with spotless records. Their finances are under regular scrutiny, and they have to take quarterly lie detector tests."

"When was the last one?"

"February first."

"So any discrepancies won't turn up until May first. Plenty of time to take a pay-off and skip town."

Roebuck says, "Yeah, but the head of the property room is Barry Caldwell. The Bear."

"I know who he is. Kevin's old wheelchair basketball buddy. Didn't they have a falling out when Kevin called him stupid for having false hope for a cure? Dad, didn't you recently say Kevin couldn't kick in to help because guys in his condition have high expenses? Didn't you also once say The Bear skis Aspen every year? Kind of an expensive habit for a government clerk, don't you think? A man like that would be in need of a lot of extra money."

Will reluctantly replies, "I...guess that makes sense, but The Bear...?"

"Then there's one other thing..."

Roebuck pleads, "Will, can't you make her stop?"

"Yeah, good luck with that."

Joan continues, "Dad, have you considered who benefits from your suspension?"

"There are some members of the city council who have never been in my corner."

"I don't mean gloating rights. Who directly benefits?"

"My position has been filled by Captain Emile Hoytt."

Roebuck says, "Hold on. Hoytt has been a cop in this town even longer than me. He has always been one of the good guys."

Joan asks, "And how many times has he been passed over for the top spot?"

Will replies, "At least four times. It's because he has no experience in the detective side of the business."

"Being passed over that many times must have caused some resentment in the man. We've known for a long time Ryan has had an informant high up in the department. Do the math."

Roebuck says, "It's like you don't know who to trust anymore, and yes, I realize the irony of me saying that."

Will asks, "Even if all of this is true, what can we do about it?"

Joan replies, "Store the information, stay alert to ways we can use it, adapt to the changing situation and keep fighting."

Roebuck says, "Maybe for the rest of you, but I've been shown a way out of this mess, and I'm taking it."

Will asks, "What are you going to do, Roy?"

"Speak with my lawyer and see if I can get these charges dropped. If I can, then I'll resign from the sheriff's department and leave Arcadia for good. My brother runs a security company in Denver. I'll probably go there."

Will extends his hand and Roebuck shakes it.

"In case I don't get a chance to say goodbye, it's been an honor knowing you."

"Thanks Will. I just wish there was something I could do to help in your fight with that lunatic."

"Thanks for the offer, but apparently it's our battle. As Joan says, we have to adapt and keep fighting. Let me walk you out."

As the two men exit, Joan remembers her unfinished dinner and hurries to the dining room.

X X X X X

3-20-06/early Monday morning.

Yawning, Joan enters the art classroom and finds Friedman waiting for her...

"We're missing homeroom for this. I hope it's worth it."

Friedman grins. "And a pleasant good morning to you too. How was my weekend you say? I spent most of it doing the background checks you asked for."

"Sorry if I skipped the pleasantries. I pulled a double shift at the bookstore to try to help out with family's finances. Plus I had a ton of homework I had to squeeze in. I really am grateful for all of your efforts."

"Thanks. I guess I just wanted to feel appreciated. Now, complete files on Monica Burke, secretary, and Charles Jenkins, chauffeur."

Joan takes the files and begins skimming through the information. Friedman watches her for a few moments before giving an 'ahem' sound.

"Something you wanted to mention?"

"Is it going to be weird working together now that we are no longer dating?"

"You were the one who broke it off. You tell me."

"I wish things could be different. I was sitting here thinking about how pretty you are, and how much I wanted to kiss you... Then I remembered you speak face to face with God, and I felt...dirty."

"Friedman, you'd be amazed how minimally God views with disfavor human sexuality. He isn't against physical pleasure, after all, he invented it. His concern is more focused on people not using or hurting each other, or themselves, which is hard not to do in an uncommited relationship."

"I could so easily fall in love with you, Joan."

Joan sighs and puts down the file she is reading. "I've grown very fond of you, Friedman. This year you've been a good friend, a loyal ally, and a much nicer guy than I could have ever imagined. However, despite how much I like and respect you, I don't love you, and I probably never will. I think your first instinct was probably right. We shouldn't go on with us. If we continue, we would only end up hurting each other."

Friedman's lip momentarily quivers. "Oh, okay, I can see that. You know, it's still early so I think I'll grab a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. Be back soon."

Friedman hurries from the room, clearly upset. Joan mutters a few curses under her breath. She had hurt him, and it was the last thing she wanted to do. Still, it was better that it was over now rather than later. Friedman would join her growing list of ex-boyfriends turned just friend. Even so, she would miss his goofy charm. Joan wipes a single tear from her eye and resumes reading the background files.

X X X X X

Meanwhile, downtown at superior court, the trial has not yet begun for the day. Luke, Marcus Brodie and Tom Murphy sit at the defense table, and Will is seated just behind them. Kevin, wearing a press pass, rolls into the courtroom and comes to a halt next to his father.

Will smiles. "There's my boy. When did you get back from New York?"

"Friday night. I'm sorry I didn't call, but I needed time to come to grips with some personal issues."

"Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good."

"Lily and I broke up. I caught her cheating on me."

"Kev, I'm so sorry. Did this have anything to do with what happened between you and Barbara?"

"It probably played a part, but honestly, I think we were just not meant to be. And before I get all weepy-eyed again, please note the new press pass. You're looking at the new court reporter for station WPFK."

"Hey, that's great. When did this happen?"

"When I got back into town, I had a message waiting for me from Phil Carson, the general manager of the station. He's one of the growing list of people in Arcadia who can't stand Ryan Hunter. He hired me partly because he knows I'll be good at the job, and partly because he knows it will twist the knife in Ryan's guts."

Will chuckles. "I like your new boss already. But they're letting you cover this trial? Is that ethical?"

"Ethical? Dad, it's TV news. The only thing that matters is ratings, and me covering my own brother's trial will drag in plenty of viewers."

"At the rate this family is getting arrested, we should keep you in high ratings for a long time to come."

Before Kevin can respond, the baliff calls out: "All rise." After a few minutes of routine preliminaries, Judge Patricia Claymore calls the court to order.

"Ms Drake, is the prosecution ready with an opening statement?"

Melanie Drake stands. "Yes your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this is a simple case of a young man who panicked. Luke Girardi is a gifted student at Arcadia High. His I.Q. is in the genius range, and he has gotten straight A's his entire academic career. Luke has won numerous scholarships, and has a brillant future ahead of him. However, despite his obvious genius, Luke Girardi is still a seventeen year old whose hormones are as much out of control as any other teenager. Luke had a girlfriend, the victim of this crime, Grace Polk. As has happened to teenagers since the begining of time, Grace got pregnant. Suddenly Luke was facing a very different future. Becoming a teenage father, with all of its' financial and time demands, meant Luke was facing a new life of low paying jobs and night classes at community college. Facing the end of his life long dreams, Luke Girardi turned to a skill taught to him by his father. Luke's father is a prominent police officer, and over the last two years Luke has become a skilled marksman. The state will show that on January 19th, Luke Girardi commited a driveby shooting, firing six times at the young woman who is carrying his child. Grace Polk was struck twice and was grieviously wounded. Currently she is in a coma in an extended care facility, still pregnant. Her doctors are unsure if she will ever awaken. The state will show that Luke used his own vehicle, used his father's registered firearm, and even though he fled the scene, he was found behind the wheel of his car only a short distance from the crime scene. Now the defense may argue that Mr. Girardi is too smart to have commited such a clumsy crime, but this was a crime of passionate emotions that overwhelmed a teenager who found himself in much too adult of a situation. The state is aware of the defendant's youth and previously unblemished record, and so we are not seeking the harshest possible penalty. Still, a henious crime has been commited, and Luke Girardi must pay a price for what he has done."

D.A. Melanie Drake returns to the prosecution's table and sits there looking supremely confident.

Claymore asks, "Mr. Murphy, is the defense ready?"

A much less confident looking Tom Murphy stands and fumbles a moment with his notes...

"Uh, yes your honor. Members of the jury, my job as defense attorney is quite easy compared to the D.A.'s. She must prove her case beyond a reasonable doubt. I need only show that some doubt exists. For instance, you will quickly see the prosecutor's case is entirely circumstantial. No one saw Luke Girardi commit this crime. You heard the D.A. mention the defendant's father is a prominent police officer. He is, and he has gathered a long list of enemies over the years due to his well known diligence and dedication. Our contention is that one of those enemies is framing Luke as a way of striking back at his father. Can we absolutely prove this? No, but we don't have to. We can, however, show you enough doubt that you will have no choice but to find Luke Girardi not guilty. Thank you."

Kevin leans over and whispers in Will's ear. "That seemed weak."

Will whispers back, "Tom and Marcus agreed, the best strategy was reasonable doubt. It would be a mistake to raise the jury's expectations any higher."

By now, most of the spectators are whispering. The judge bangs her gavel.

"Ms Drake, call your first witness."

X X X X X

Back at Arcadia High, Friedman is in the cafeteria sipping coffee and ignoring the doughnut in front of him. Joan enters and hurries over to him.

"Friedman, this background information is amazingly detailed. Tax records, employment histories, military service, medical records, credit reports and more. How did you manage this?"

"Are you kidding? After working with you for so long, snooping into people's lives has become a greater specialty with me than Trig."

"Some of this I didn't get. Charles Jenkins, Ryan's chauffeur, is ex-military and an ex-cop?"

"Not exactly. Former Master Sgt. Jenkins was in the 701st M.P. group. That's the military police, and a subsection of the army's Criminal Investigation Command. Jenkins was eventually promoted to their equivalent of a detective bureau, the C.I.D. He served nine years and was discharged last year. Shortly after that, he began working for Ryan."

"Paul Atwell, the sniper who was found hung in my house, he was ex-army. Any chance he and Jenkins served in the same outfit?"

"Already checked. Atwell was in the infantry, a common grunt who served in Iraq and apparently went loco over there. He kept advocating a 'holy war' against all religions. He became a fanatic about it, and began disobeying orders when he was told not to spread his opinions around. Eventually he was court-martialed and dishonorably discharged. Jenkins was the army's eqivalent of a police detective, had a spotless record and received an honorable discharge. They never served together."

"I wonder how he ended up working for Ryan?"

"Unknown. Jenkins works for Ryan personally, so the Herald's employment records are of no use."

"Which brings us to Mrs. Monica Burke, Ryan's executive secretary. A widow with one daughter in college...good credit rating, no criminal background, an experienced secretary who has worked for top executives before--she seems dull and harmless."

"Go a little deeper into the part about her life history."

"Let's see...married in 1984 to David Burke, salesman and a deacon of the First Avenue Full Gospel Church. One daughter, Joy, born January 10th, 1987. Husband died of cancer in July of '99. Sad, but still pretty ordinary."

"In August of '99, David Burke's insurance paid off a 100,000 dollar life policy, to-his-church! His widow and daughter got nothing. Two weeks later, someone burned down First Avenue Full Gospel."

"Yeowtch. I begin to see her appeal to Ryan."

"It gets better. A month later, school officials contacted Mrs. Burke, worried that her daughter Joy was having social and emotional problems. They recommended counseling, and Mrs. Burke took her duaghter to a private shrink for the next three months--her health insurance paid for the visits. Guess which doctor Joy Burke ended up with?"

"Oh, this is too good to be true. Dr. Dan Radovitch?"

"Serving the troubled youth of Arcadia since 1990."

"Friedman, you are amazing."

"This I know, but it's always good to hear."

A bell rings, and the few lingering students in the cafeteria begin exiting.

"We better hurry. We're late for my Mom's class."

As they begin walking out, Joan adds, "One thought occurs to me. If Atwell and Jenkins never served together, could Jenkins have been involved in the case against Atwell?"

"That will take a lot more digging. Let me get back to you."

X X X X X

Later, back at superior court, a Maryland state trooper is on the stand. Tom Murphy questions...

"Lieutenant LeBlanc, I just wanted to clarify some points in your testimony. The day of Detective Carlisle's funeral, you were attending as a represenative of the state police. As the funeral ended, you were walking toward the parking lot when you heard the first shot. How far away were you when the shooting started?"

"About 75 yards away when I heard the first shot. I ran towards the scene, and was about 25 yards away when the last shot was fired. I was close enough to see the gunman drop the revolver to the ground."

"Can you describe the gunman?"

"Not really. He was wearing a navy blue suit jacket, and had on brown leather gloves. His face was hidden by a ski mask."

"So you are unable to identify my client as the shooter?"

LeBlanc shrugs. "That's correct."

"Were there many witnesses to this crime?"

"The crowd had thinned, but there were at least twenty people who could see what was happening."

"Isn't that a pretty stupid move for anyone planning to get away with this crime?"

D.A. Drake calls out, "Objection. Calls for a conclusion as to the state of mind of the shooter. This witness is not a psychological expert."

Murphy responds, "I'm drawing on this police officer's knowledge and experience in the area of crime."

Judge Claymore says, "I'll allow it. Answer the question."

LeBlanc says, "It was idiotic. I've seen drugged-up gang bangers carry out a drive by with better planning."

"Thank you. After the shooting, what happened next?"

"I ran to my patrol car and gave chase, as did several other cops."

"Did you maintain constant visual contact?"

"No, the shooter had too big of a lead. At the cemetery gates I had to guess which way to go. I drove right and some of the others went left. I regained visual contact about ten blocks from the cemetery. I hit my siren and lights and the Jeep took off again. I lost sight of it when it turned off onto Maple, but then found it again parked in the alley halfway between Maple and Locust. I was joined less than a minute later by Sgt. Frank Yeager of the A.P.D."

"Describe the scene."

"I double checked the license plate and confirmed it was the same vehicle. The defendant, Luke Girardi, was in the driver's seat, sort of half slumped over the steering wheel. I ordered him out of the vehicle with his hands up, but he didn't comply."

"Was he being defiant?"

"No... He seemed more dazed than anything. Almost unaware of our presence. I got tired of waiting, so I approached the Jeep and opened the door. I pulled the boy out and handcuffed him."

"Did he offer resistance?"

"Again, no. He seemed groggy and disconnected to the experience. At the time I thought he was on drugs. He didn't seem to snap out of it until several minutes later when he was in the back of Sgt. Yeager's squad car."

"You described the shooter as wearing a navy blue jacket, brown leather gloves and a ski mask. Did you find those items?"

"The jacket was on the floor of the Jeep, but the ski mask and the gloves were never found, even though the shooter wore them during the chase."

"Lieutenant, from your viewpoint of the Jeep, from the time of the shooting to the moment you lost sight of it at the turn-off at Maple, could you see if another person was on the floor of the vehicle?"

"No, I never had the angle to see that."

"And from the time of the turn-off on Maple until you found the Jeep again in the alley, was there enough time for someone to place Luke Girardi behind the steering wheel and then quickly hide in the alley?"

Drake shouts, "Objection! Calls for a ridiculous speculation."

Murphy counters, "Your honor, I'm not asking if such a scenario occured, merely if there was enough time."

"I'll...allow it."

LeBlanc answers, "It was at least a few minutes, so sure, there was time."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. No further questions."

Claymore asks, "Redirect, Ms Drake?"

"No thank you, your honor. I've heard enough from this witness. The state calls Sgt. Frank Yeager."

The state trooper steps down and Sgt. Yeager takes his place. While he is being sworn in, Will passes a note to Tom Murphy: CAPT. HOYTT'S SON-IN-LAW. TREAT AS HOSTILE. Murphy nods.

Drake begins, "Sergeant, you were present at the funeral the day of the shooting. Did you see it?"

"Yes ma'am, although not clearly since I was at the far end of the parking lot. I heard the shots, witnessed the last couple being fired and saw the victim fall to the ground. The Jeep pulled away at high speed, and I joined in the chase as soon as I got to my car. I was the fourth one in the pursuit. I saw the statie go to the right, and a couple of county cops go to the left. I realized we had lost sight of the Jeep, and I went to the right to back up the statie."

"Where did you catch up with the Jeep?"

"In the alley between Locust and Maple. The state trooper had the suspect covered, and was ordering him to exit the Jeep with his hands up. The statie was a lieutenant, so I gave him the lead in the situation."

"How would you characterize the defendant's behavior? Dazed and groggy?"

"No ma'am, I'd say he was in a state of shock. I see it often in my line of work."

"What exactly do you mean by shock?"

"When a person experiences something too terrible to deal with, the mind sort of shuts down. You see it a lot in the victims of violent crimes, and occasionally in those who have done something so awful, they can't deal with it."

Murphy calls, "Objection!"

Claymore nods. "Sustained. Officer, answer specific questions. Do not add your characterizations."

Yeager meekly responds, "Yes your honor."

Drake asks, "Sergeant, did you see or hear anyone else in that alley? Was there even any other place to hide?"

"There were a couple of dumpsters and a few doorways, but it would have been difficult to hide unseen. I certainly didn't see or hear another person at that time."

"No further questons."

Tom Murphy and Marcus Brodie consult for a few moments. Marcus shrugs.

Murphy says, "No questions, your honor."

"Very well, we will take advantage of this timing to break for lunch. Court will resume at one p.m."

The judge bangs her gavel.

X X X X X

Late that night, a tall thin figure dressed all in black, sneaks over the backyard fence of the Rove home. Moving stealthily, the dark figure goes to the door of Adam's shed. A crowbar makes short work of the lock. The person in black enters the shed... Suddenly, the lights snap on.

"Hello Glynis." Adam says. He is seated on a stool.

Glynis pauses, considering retreat, but she decides to face the situation.

"You knew I was coming?"

"Yeah, and don't bother looking around. The painting is already at the gallery."

"But when Mr. Thompson from the gallery called me to ask if I would be attending the up-coming auction, he said the painting hadn't been delivered yet."

"That's what I asked him to say. Joan thought of this way of entraping you. I can call the police and have you arrested for breaking and entering."

"Is that what you want, Adam? To cause me more pain and humiliation? I...don't blame you. I deserve it after the way I treated you."

"Oh, so now you want me to believe you are sorry?"

"Adam, of course I'm sorry. You have no idea how much. I spend endless hours at night wondering how I managed to screw up my life like this."

"How did that happen, Glynis? How did you end up as Ryan Hunter's lover and personal spy?"

Glynis sighs. "I'm sure you've guessed most of the details. I first met Ryan at the Herald's summer science camp, and when he started flirting with me, I was enormously flattered. I very willingly let him seduce me, and of course, I thought I was in love with him."

"Okay, I get that. Women fall for Ryan all the time."

"Yes, but there was more to it than just sex, or even my obsessive nature during love affairs. Ryan represented what I've yearned for most of my life. What I've missed ever since my father walked away from me like I was...nothing."

Tears begin forming in Glynis' eyes, but Adam chooses to ignore them. He says, "Ryan represented strength, provision and love from an older man. The perfect father figure-slash-lover. I understand about seeking substitutes for those missing in your life. I guess I even understand being willing to spy on your friends for a guy like that. But Glynis, didn't it send up any red flags when he asked you to crawl into my bed?"

Glynis blushes furiously. "At this point, I might as well be honest. That was my idea. When Ryan told me about Joan, and how she had this delusion that God told her to destroy him, I would have gladly done anything to help him. All he asked was that I keep a close eye on Joan, and alert him to any possible risks. I explained that I only occasionally participated with the other sub-defectives, and any drastic increase on my part would look suspicious. That's when I came up with the idea of seducing you."

Adam bitterly responds, "No doubt he was all for that idea."

"On the contrary, Ryan was shocked, but he was also very touched that I was willing to make such a sacrifice for him. After I insisted, he reluctantly agreed. Ryan said it was the greatest thing any woman had ever done for him, and that he loved me for it. After that, my obsessive devotion to him knew no bounds."

"And did you enjoy it, Glynis? Did you enjoy seducing me, making a fool of me for the benefit of another man?"

"Honestly, yes. God, I was so damn smug about it. Plain, overlooked Glynis playing the part of a Mata Hari. It was all a thrilling fantasy come to life...that is, until our first time together here in this shed. I never expected to feel anything for you, Adam. I thought I would have to fake it every time. But the way you touched me, and the way your pure emotions flowed into me... I'd never experienced that before. For the first time, I knew the difference between having sex and making love."

Adam mocks, "And just like that, you fell in love with me."

"No, but I did realize my little spy mission was going to be a lot more difficult and confusing than I'd ever imagined. As our relationship grew, and my affection for you increased, I knew I had made a horrible mistake. I desperately wanted to be free of Ryan so I could love only you, Adam."

"Then why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"Oh please, if I told you our affair began because I wanted to spy on Joan for Ryan, you would have instantly dumped me. If you say anything else, then you're the liar."

Adam stalls by running his fingers through his hair a couple of times. "Okay, that's fair. But if you really loved me, how could you continue having sex with Ryan?"

"I thought I had to in order to keep him from getting suspicious. I'm not naive about Ryan's flaws. I know he's not the sort of man you can double cross. If he suspected the true depth of my feelings for you Adam, at the very least he would have told you the truth about me. So I kept sleeping with Ryan long after I realized he was like all the other guys I had known. He was just using me to get what he wanted. I grew to despise his touch, but I accepted it as the price I had to pay to hold on to you."

"And yet, you conspired with Ryan to publicly humiliate yourself and me in order to hide the truth about your affair with him. How could you do that, Glynis?"

Glynis moans. "By then I knew our relationship was doomed. When Joan got photos of Ryan and me in his bedroom, he snapped. God, I've never seen anyone so angry. I was truly frightened by what Ryan might do. Who knows how he might have lashed out if I hadn't been able to calm him down. I convinced Ryan he had time because I knew Joan would hesitate to cause you pain. I also knew that eventually you would see those pictures, and we would be over. So, to prevent a second disaster, I went along with Ryan's plan."

"What do you mean, 'a second disaster'?"

"I still passionately believe in Ryan HUnter, the public official. He truly is a great man Adam, and his greatest desire is to make this a better world. But like all men, Ryan is flawed, and he thinks with his...small head much too often. I wasn't going to be the 'Lewinsky' that brought him down."

Adam pauses, unsure of how to respond. Instead, he charges, "You shot Grace."

A look of annoyance crosses Glynis' face. She shakes her head and looks at Adam with an air of disappointment... "Not this again. Adam, I know how you feel about Joan. She was your first true love, and you credit her with rescuing you from a suicidal downward spiral. But Adam, that doesn't make her infallible. Why would I shoot a girl I've known since middle school?"

"Luke."

"Really? I'm suppose to be so obsessed with a guy I dated for a month sophmore year, I try to kill his girlfriend two years later? But if I'm so gaa-gaa over Luke, why would I frame him? Adam, use your head. Does any of that make sense?"

"Joan says Ryan got you to do it as a way of hurting her."

Glynis rolls her eyes. "Adam, I realize you've bought into Joan's obsession with Ryan. That he's evil, and responsible for everything that goes wrong in Arcadia, but Adam, do you really think I'm evil? I admit the way I treated you was vile, and I deserve your anger. Hate me if you must for betraying you, hate me for lying to you, pity me for being the fool who threw away her only chance at true love, bur Adam, please don't despise me for this. I swear I didn't shoot Grace. I swear to God I didn't. I swear on my Mom's life I didn't. Please, if you think this, then you must think I'm a monster. Adam, am I a monster?"

Speechless, Adam stares at the floor while his thoughts and emotions whirl within him like a maelstrom of doubt, confusion and pain. Glynis waits, holding her breath, and with the tiniest look of hope on her face.

"No...I don't want to believe that about you, Glynis...but, I can't trust anything you say. Joan has been right about everything else, and I'm going to stick with her all the way. You shot my best friend, and you are a monster who deserves all the crap life can hand you. I'm glad the sale of this portrait will stir up all of that bad publicity again. I'm glad it's going to cause you more pain and humiliation. I only wish I could hurt you more. I-I hate you, Glynis. I hate you. I hate you!"

Stunned, Glynis' cheeks puff in and out in indignation. Tears begin flowing freely from her eyes. Then a look of rage comes to her face. Her grip on the crowbar tightens, and she takes a step forward... Fear appears in Adam's eyes, and Glynis sees herself reflected there. Shocked, she pauses and her body trembles with raw emotion. The crowbar falls from her gloved hand, and she begins to sob uncontrolably. Glynis runs from the shed, the wail of her tears fading as she flees into the darkness...

Adam breathes a sigh of relief, and quietly sits there, trying not to cry. Feeling drained, he slowly goes to a high shelf on the wall behind him and removes a hidden videocamera. The things Glynis said will ruin Ryan, and give Joan her victory. Feeling a bit sad, Adam pops the tape into the VCR and pushes PLAY. He is rewarded with a snowy screen and static. Damn. What a time for the equipment to break down.

Adam retrieves the crowbar from the floor. She wore gloves, so no physical evidence. Without the videotape, it was just his word against hers, and he no longer had the stomach for it. In the original plan, Carl Rove was suppose to be here as back up, but Adam hadn't told his Dad about this. After the scandal with Glynis, Carl and Lillian had broken up. If anything, Carl was angrier with Glynis than he was. Besides, for his own peace of mind, Adam wanted to push Glynis' emotional buttons as hard as he could. He knew Joan and his Dad never would have agreed to that, but at least now he knew. When push came to shove, Glynis couldn't go through with it. The violence just wasn't in her. For the first time, Adam begins to wonder if Joan could be wrong...

X X X X X

Meanwhile, at a storage facility on the other side of town, a burgundy minivan come to a halt in front of unit #1653. Below the number is stenciled a name: RADOVITCH. Joan and Dylan exit the minivan.

Dylan says, "You're lucky Dr. Radovitch uses the same storage facility as my Dad, otherwise we couldn't have gotten in here at night."

Joan responds, "Sometimes you just have to accept that the coincidences are piled too high, and recognize the hand of God."

"So you think God approves of you burglarizing this unit?"

"I don't think he is surprised at what I am doing. As for approving, I'll have to ask when I see him."

"What do you mean, 'When you see him'?"

"Uh yeah, you know--on Judgement Day. That sort of thing."

"Oh-kaay. How are you going to get in? These units have top-of-the-line locks."

"I know. They're beyond even my lock picking skills. Fortunately, I have a key. A reluctant gift from Susan Radovitch, after some unfriendly persuasion on my part."

Joan opens the storage unit and flips on the light switch. She whistles in surprise. The unit is crammed with dozens of file cabinets.

Dylan remarks, "Wow. I had no idea there would be so much."

"Yeah, Dr. Dan has been messing with the minds of the kids of Arcadia for a long time."

"Joan, are you sure this is the right thing to do? My Dad is a shrink, and he taught me how important it is to respect the patient's privacy. Once, when I was a kid, he caught me trying to listen in on a session. Well, when he was done with me, my backside glowed in the dark."

Joan grins. "How delightfully old-fashioned of Dr. Hunter. Look Dylan, you don't have to be the voice of my conscience here. I know this is wrong. When I found out Susan was using these psychiatric files to blackmail people, I was outraged. So much so, I wouldn't let it go until she surrendered this key to me. Now here I am, hoping to find blackmail material in the psychiatric sessions of a girl who was 12 years old at the time!"

"Then don't do it."

Joan sighs. "Everyday I'm in this war with Ryan, I feel a little dirtier. The line between right and wrong gets a little more blurred. But what am I suppose to do, let him win? I was reading today about the army's Criminal Investigation Command. You know what there motto is? It's: Do what has to be done."

Joan searches through the file cabinets until she finds the one with the apporpriate label. She removes a couple of lockpicks from her bag. One of them is straight, and the other one is crooked. In no more time than a key would take, Joan opens the cabinet and removes a single file. She moves on to another cabinet, picks that lock, and removes a small box of audiotapes.

Joan comments, "Two sessions per week for three months."

"That's twenty four tapes with a standard fifty minutes per session. That's twenty hours of listening!"

"And no transcripts. I'll play the odds and listen to the last one first. Maybe that will tell me why Joy Burke suddenly ended thearapy. Come on, let's go. I have to get all of this material copied and back in storage before it's missed."

Joan turns off the light...

X X X X X

3-22-06/Tuesday morning.

Reggie Schneider, forensics expert for the Arcadia Police is on the witness stand. Tom Murphy questions.

"Mr. Schnieder, I only have a few questions since you were so thorough during the D.A.'s examination. You confirmed traces of gunpowder residue were found on the jacket sleeve of my client, however no other traces were found on any other items worn by the defendant. Why is that?"

"The revolver was fired when the shooter's arm was extended outside the Jeep's window. That far from the body, along with the effects of the wind, would explain why all remaining garments were clean."

"So the only place you would expect to find gunpowder traces would be the sleeve and glove. Of course the gloves and ski mask were never recovered. I have a question I am sure the D.A. will object to, but I can't let a forensics expert go by without asking it. If someone had been trying to frame my client, why would the disposal of the gloves and mask be so vital?"

Schneider, Judge Claymore, and the rest of the court hesitate, waiting for the D.A.'s reaction.

Claymore asks, "Nothing to say, Ms Drake?"

Melanie Drake sighs. "Mr. Murphy is apparently determined to bring this pig to the dance. Let him dress it up as best he can."

Claymore shrugs. "You may answer the question."

Reggie replies, "If it was someone other than the defendant, then we could have lifted fingerprints from the inside of the gloves. As for the ski mask, hair and skin flakes inevitably cling to such a garment. Ideal material for DNA testing."

"I direct your attention to defense exhibit 'C', photographs taken of the base of the skull of the defendant the day after his arrest. Can you identify the two red marks there?"

"No, I can't. Not from a photograph. I can speculate--they appear to be burn marks, possibly from an electrical source. However, I can't positively identify them as such."

"But if someone presented these photographs to you and said they were burns from a prolonged contact with a stun gun, would you be inclined to disagree?"

"I would neither agree or disagree. It is a likely enough scenario, but I couldn't prove otherwise if you told me they were insect bites, an allergy reaction, or any of a dozen other possible explanations."

Drake calls out, "Your honor, isn't that enough leeway for Mr. Murphy's pig?"

Claymore nods. "I quite agree. Counselor, time to stick to the facts, and leave speculation for your summary."

"Yes your honor."

X X X X X

At midday, Will, Tom Murphy and Marcus Brodie pace impatiently in the hallway outside the D.A.'s office. Joan steps off the elevator and joins them...

"Sorry it took so long. I came as soon as Price gave me the message. Why does the D.A. want to see us?"

Marcus replies, "A plea bargain, Joanie. Her case is falling apart against you two, and she's trying to salvage at least part of it."

Murphy adds, "Now that we are all here, let's face the lioness in her den."

The group enters the outer office, and they are quickly escorted into the D.A,'s presence. With her are Police Commissioner Bromfield and Lt. Chuck winters of Internal Affairs.

Drake says, "Thank you everyone for meeting me during lunch break. The Girardi family has been providing me with lots of work this week."

Will responds, "If certain people weren't in vendetta mode, your labors would be lessened."

Drake asks, "Is that an accusation of bias, Will?"

"I actually was referring to Ryan Hunter. He's made it no secret that he is out to get me. Even so, as Gabe Fellowes' former deputy, I doubt you cried any tears when charges were made against me."

Murphy advises, "Keep it professional, Will."

Drake nods. "Exactly. In order to salvage the heavily tarnished reputation of this city, and its' police force, my office is willing to make you a one time offer. Resign your post, plead guilty to a single count of conspiracy, and in exchange I'll guarantee a suspended sentence. I'll even drop the charges against your daughter."

Joan cries, "Dad, don't do it!"

"Relax honey, I won't consider it. Ms Drake, I've made a few friends in this town over the years, and I already know you had to drop all charges against Roy Roebuck. There's no one left to link me with in a conspiracy charge."

"There's your daughter. Marie Brown has sworn the two of you conspired to bribe her over her testimony in your son's trial."

Murphy asks, "Where's your proof? Nothing links my clients to this alleged bribe other than the testimony of a bizarre woman who has already sworn to three different versions of her story. Your own videotape shows Will didn't take the money, and that envelope which contained half of the money proves nothing. So Joan touched an envelope. What connects her to the contents?"

Marcus adds, "Plus, Marie Brown's testimony on videotape says an unnamed third party was behind all of this. If you tried to bring this mess to trial, no judge would let it go beyond the first day."

Melanie Drake sighs and tears up the sheet of paper that held the plea bargain. She turns to the Commissoner...

"I told you this wouldn't work."

Bromfield says, "It was worth a shot. Alright Will, we obviously can't proceed with the amount of evidence we have, but I've ordered Lt. Winters to continue with the investigation."

Will responds, "Let it go Commissioner, so I can get back to work."

"That isn't going to happen, Girardi. Roy Roebuck walked on a technicality, but everyone knows he is guilty. He has already resigned from the sheriff's department, and he will never work as a cop again. The taint on his record is also smeared all over yours. Do you think this city will ever let you back in your job?"

"I have a contract with two and a half years to go."

"Which you got only because Ryan Hunter was backing you. That's changed. Everyone knows how you betrayed his trust, and it has generated a lot of sympathy for him. Whatever he wants in this matter will be what is done, and he has informed the city council that you have to go. Even if that means paying off your contract in full."

Joan remarks, "Cha-ching, Dad. Big bucks for you, and you can start looking for another job away from this ungrateful town."

Bromfield asks, "Who would hire him with this blemish on his record?"

Marcus says, "What blemish? If any official of this city even hints at a scandal attached to my son-in-law's name, I will gladly take his case and sue for millions."

Drake adds, "He's right. Any unproven charge, even an unsubstantiated rumor, would open this city up to a burdensome lawsuit."

Bromfield repsonds, "Fine. We get rid of the man without ever saying why. Let other police departments draw their own conclusions."

Will says, "You're overlooking that my contract requires a thirty day written notice of dismissal. Ms Drake, I assume all charges against me are now dropped?"

"I have no choice but to say yes."

"Then there's no lawful reason for my suspension to continue. I'll be back in my office this afternoon. Commissioner, be sure to send that notice of dismissal by registered mail."

Murphy adds, "And before you do, you will need a majority vote of the city council to certify your decision."

Joan adds, "And that might not be so easy. Ryan Hunter is gathering enemies in this town faster than he can intimidate people."

Will says, "Lt. Winters, after I have a celebratory luncheon with my daughter, I will want to do a review of your work methods. My office, two o'clock."

"Y-Yes Chief."

"Oh, and make sure Capt. Hoytt has returned to his own office before I get back."

Will leads his smiling group out of the D.A.'s office.

X X X X X

Later that afternoon in superior court, Luke and Kevin are talking head-to-head before the start of the session. Joan enters and joins them...

Luke remarks, "Well, a lady of leisure. Skipping school today?"

"Dad pulled me out of school for a meeting with the D.A."

Luke says, "That explains where everyone went at lunch. Kevin and I ended up eating hot dogs from the cart out front."

"Dad, Grandpa, Mr. Murphy and I celebrated with the deluxe buffet at the Wentworth. Their lobster salad is amazing."

Kevin asks, "Celebrated? Is this something the media should know about?"

Joan replies, "Oh that's right, I heard you were already back in the reporting game. Okay, here's your scoop. All charges against Police Chief Will Girardi, and his lovely daughter, have been dropped."

Kevin says, "Hey, congratualtions. That's great news."

Luke adds, "Joan, what a relief. At least now we won't have to ask Mr. Murphy for a family discount."

"There is some bad news. The police commisoner is set on firing Dad, and is giving him his 30 day notice as soon as he gets city council approval."

Luke says, "Speaking of the city council, here comes a member now."

Rabbi Aaron Polonsky and his wife Sarah enter the courtroom and join the Girardis. After warm greetings and polite hanshakes are exchanged, everyone settles down. Joan updates the Rabbi on her news.

"Joan, I rejoice that you and your father are in the clear. As to your father's dismissal, Ryan usually gets his way on the city council. However, I'm not the only one who has learned to mistrust Ryan Hunter. I'll start lobbying my colleagues on Will's behalf. Maybe we can arrange a surprise for our council president."

Before Joan can respond, the jury files back into the courtroom. Joan spots the one she knows as Dr. Hallowell, but whom she now thinks of as, Juror God. She wishes she could go speak to him, but knows it isn't allowed. As the baliff call out, "All rise.", Juror God looks over to Joan and winks.

Judge Claymore comments, "I hope everyone had a pleasant lunch. Ms Drake, call your next witness."

Drake responds, "Call Joan Girardi."

Startled, Joan says, "Who, me?"

Tom Murphy rises. "Objection your honor. The name Joan Girardi does not appear on the prosecution's witness list."

Drake counters, "That's true, your honor, but Miss Girardi does appear as a character witness on the defense's list. I happen to know Miss Girardi had to be downtown today, and rather than drag her out of school a second time, why not take advantage of her presence now?"

"Were you going to call this witness, Mr. Murphy?"

"I was considering it, your honor."

"Then I'll allow it. Take the witness stand, Miss Girardi."

Joan takes the stand, and the clerk of the court appears with a bible. After a moment's hesitation, Joan place her hand on the book.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Joan gulps hard and stares directly at Juror God. "So...help me God."

Drake asks, "Miss Girardi, you are the sister of the defendant and best friend of the victim, correct?"

"Yes. I met Grace the first month of sophmore year. We started as lab partners in AP Chem, and eventually became close friends."

"Were you close enough that Grace would confide her deepest, personal secrets to you?"

"Sort of. Grace is by nature a very private person. It usually takes a long time for her to trust you."

"Did she trust you enough to let you know she was having sex with your brother?"

"I'm sure she would have eventually, but I learned it early on. I caught her sneaking out of Luke's bedroom after their first night together. She said they were in love, and she had enjoyed the experience... Sorry Rabbi. Sorry Mrs. Polonsky."

Claymore says, "Miss Girardi, you will confine your remarks to this court."

"I'm sorry Judge, but this is hard. Grace's parents are right there."

"If the Polonsky family finds this testimony too stressful, they have the court's permission to withdraw at any time. Please continue, Ms Drake."

"Miss Girardi, did Grace Polk ever confide to you that she was pregnant?"

"Uh, shortly before the shooting, Grace told me she had bought a home pregnancy test kit, but she hadn't worked up the courage to use it yet."

"Did you pass this information on to your brother?"

"No, of course not."

"Why 'of course not'?"

"A lot of reasons. It was their personal business, and I didn't want to interfere, plus Grace told me her news in confidence. She wasn't completely sure she was pregnant, and then there was the other thing..."

"What 'other thing'?"

"Grace put forth the idea that if she were pregnant, of getting an abortion and not telling Luke. She wanted my opinion."

"What did you tell her?"

"Our family is Catholic, and traditionally opposed to abortion. I told Grace that Luke had a right to know. That if she had an abortion without telling him, and he found out, it might ruin their relationship."

"And to your knowledge, did Grace tell Luke of the pregnancy?"

"I heard the confirming news of Grace's condition after the shooting. I informed my brother of this on a visit to him in jail."

"Thank you Miss Girardi. No further questions."

"Your witness, Mr. Murphy."

"Thank you, your honor. Joan, you've been quite helpful, and I can only add one question. During their relationship, did Grace ever mention or display nervousness for her safety or any amount of fear?"

Joan snorts derisively. "From Luke? My brother may be an annoying science geek, but he is also a good and gentle soul. I never understood how he knew Grace was the girl for him, but he loved her from the first time they met. Like they were soul mates. If anything, Luke's love helped Grace. When I first met her, Grace was angry all the time. She hated school, and didn't trust anyone, especially those in authority. After falling for my brother, Grace began to mellow. Those moments of uncontrolled rage faded, and she started doing better in school. Even her strained relations with her parents began to heal. That's how good Luke was for Grace. The idea he could ever hurt her is absurd. Luke's love for Grace is so strong, I have no doubt he would willingly sacrifice himself for her. My brother is innocent."

Tom Murphy smiles. "No further questions."

Claymore says, "Redirect, Ms Drake? No? Very well, you may step down Miss Girardi."

Trembling with emotion, Joan leaves the witness stand. She feels tears forming, and hurries from the courtroom. Alone outside in the corridor, Joan leans against the wall and softly cries. She continues until she hears a familiar voice...

"Interesting testimony, Joan. You parsed your words very carefully."

Joan wipes away her tears and gives Cute Boy God a shrug.

"Technically, I didn't lie."

"Technically, you didn't tell the whole truth."

"Am I in trouble?"

"You acted out of love, and it's forgiveable. However, if your half-truths are discovered, you will have to face the consequences. I won't be able to help you."

"Because of my free will. Yeah, I get that. What I don't understand is how the D.A., a trained lawyer, let me get away with that. She asked direct questions, and my answers were evasions that were off target."

"For the most part, Melanie Drake is an honest public servant. When Luke was arrested, she was certain of his guilt. In light of recent events, she has begun to have doubts."

"Then why doesn't she call the trial off?"

"There are too many political pressures on her to simply give up, so she is merely going through the motions."

"Then it's looking good for the Girardis. With charges dropped against Dad and me, a D.A. who is coasting in this trial, and a certain Juror who somehow managed to get on Luke's jury, how can we lose?"

"Don't celebrate too soon, Joan. It's true the tide has begun to turn back in your favor but this only increases the danger. As Ryan realizes his clever schemes are unraveling, he will become desperate. He may lash out in unexpected, and violent ways. Be careful, Joan. Be very careful."

Cute Boy God walks away, giving the God-wave as he goes.

Joan softly remarks, "Be careful he says." (Then louder.) "As usual, thanks for the specific details!"

Cute Boy God turns a corner and diappears from view. Joan sighs and re-enters the courtroom.

THE END. PLEASE REVIEW.

(FOOTNOTE: My character, 'Scott Taschen' is based on an extra who can be seen in several episodes of Joan of Arcadia, especially in the second season. He is most prominent in the episode, "The Rise and Fall of Joan Girardi." The day after Joan saves Dillon Samuels, the 'hero' Joan walks the halls of Arcadia High. 'Scott' follows her, pointing out Joan to others.)


End file.
